


So It Begins

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: What would you do if I didn't wake up with you?





	So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little oneshot with these two. Enjoy.

The bed was still; Eric knew Alan was still awake. The brunette lay on his side with his back facing him while Eric stared up at the roof. How long had it been since Alan contracted the sickness? Nearly a year now? Eric sighed, letting his eyes close. A year wasted in his opinion, wasted on spending countless hours researching a cure. He _did_ end up coming across the only known cure, only to be told it was a fairytale. “Eric?” Alan’s soft voice spoke up.

“Hm?”

“…if you woke up tomorrow but I didn’t wake with you, what would you do?” Eric simply rolled over, pulling Alan tightly to his chest. “I thought you’d say that.”

Eric kissed the shell of his ear. “I love ye.” he whispered for the first time.

Alan froze up, eventually resting his hand over Eric’s, chocking out his reply, “I…I love you too.” he swallowed. “Idiot, now you say it.”

“Better now then later.”

“…never, you mean.”

Eric rolled Alan to face him, using his large hand to cup Alan’s pale cheek, soothing his thumb over Alan’s cheekbone. There was nothing he could say other then kiss him, pouring all the love he felt for the smaller man into the action. He felt the tear hit his thumb, pulling back to see the droplets slip down Alan’s cheeks. He wanted to tell him don’t cry, but when faced with death, what else could he do? “Yer gonna be okay.” sitting up, he gently eased Alan into his lap, wrapping him in his arms. Alan just rested his head to Eric’s chest. He didn’t sob but the tears didn’t stop. Stroking fingers through Alan’s hair, to soothe him back to sleep, his eye caught sight of his scythe propped up against the wall next to Alan’s: he knew what he had to do, fairytale be damned.


End file.
